The Lights Series/Jameson Midwinter
Early Life Born on the 31st of October 2015 to Cecilia and Roger Midwinter; named Jameson Midwinter. Jamie's mother was the first to give him his nickname, and he was extremely close to her until her startling death when he was five. No one was really sure what had happened to her, but Jamie was distraught and inconsolable. His father took him away from Alicante, where their home was, to live far out in the countryside of Idris. It was here, far away from people, that Roger revealed his true nature, and began to beat his son. He used sticks, belts, and even stones and lit matches, until poor little Jamie was a mess of bruises and burns. The torture continued for two years, until an unexpected visitor arrived and witnessed a session with the belt. Roger was reported to the Clave and his son was removed from him. For a while, no one was sure where to put this little boy with his mistrustful nature, but then someone mentioned how well Clary and Jace were doing in caring for the three orphaned Blackthorn children, and it was decided that Jamie would be sent to the New York Institute to live in their care. When Jamie arrived, he found seven other children already at the Institute. Eight-year-olds Jon and Merry and their four-year-old sister Nina Fray, six-year-old Nas Lightwood, nine-year-old Lucy Blackthorn and her four-year-old brother Rye, and finally the third Blackthorn sibling, Cas, who was Jamie's own age. The next two Shadowhunters, a brother and sister pair, arrived when Jamie was eight. Topher Penhallow was nine and his sister Illyria was six. The last Shadowhunter of the New York Institute came when Jamie was eleven. Layla Nightshade was ten years old, and quickly blossomed under the care of Clary and Jace. Jamie became very close to Cas, the two of them being the only boys their age in the Institute, and when they were fourteen the two became parabatai during a visit to Idris. Shortly before Jamie's seventeenth birthday, Karen Lewis, a werewolf, started recieving threatening letters, and in a bid to protect her family, moved into the Institute to live with the rest of them. Description With dark brown hair and darker eyes, Jamie often has a brooding look and is usually quiet. He tries not to let his past haunt him but people talk about him having eyes that seem too old for a teenage boy. Freckles are dotted across his nose and cheeks, and his skin tans easily. Jamie doesn't usually think about clothes. Although he went through a stage where he chose items that would hide his scars, now he just doesn't care. The scars are from cuts and burn marks, and they're mostly over Jamie's arms and back. Personality Jamie is calm and solemn. He pauses to think before he speaks, which can give him the appearance of being slow, but in reality makes him very astute, as he always has the best response for any situation. He's good at judging other people, and understands how they think and feel. Jamie prefers being around other people, as it drives away his own unhappy memories, and occasionally at night has been known to wander around the hallways of the Institute, unable to sleep. He's a bit of an insomniac, in fact, who believes that talking about your problems is the best way to confront them and encourages others to do the same.